codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Code Geass R3: Lelouch Genesis
This is a fanfic story project of R,Draco. I do not own this story and I don't own Code Geass. I just wrote this on his behalf since he really want his story update here. The story still in plot development. It will be published soon. The author plan to do write it for few chapters to see how it going. Any news will be update here. Background Summary After the war, the world now focus it sight on developing the country. All the money that had been used for war now is used to help the people by building their home back. People all around the world celebrated the death of Demon Emperor, Lelouch. The world start to unite in peace and harmony. Zero, who is Kururugi Suzaku thought that the plan of Zero Requiem that Lelouch had came out had succeed. The death of Lelouch as he took all evil and hatred in this world into his graves. But, the plan wasn't stop until there. What if the Zero Requiem was actually a part of one big plan. A plan called Lelouch Genesis. If you wondering how Lelouch came back to live, then just wait for the story. I'm not telling. If not happy about it then become his beta-reader then you have all the luxuries of spoiler. Nation Holy Romannia Empire Nothing much I can say about this either as not to spoil so much. Holy Romannia Empire (HRE) is used to be a European Union. A civil war happend after the death of Demon Emperor. The war took place for two years until Lelouch and Rolo came and end the war. Lelouch then help the European people to build back their country and brought their civilation back. Lelouch had made HRE the most beautiful nation in the world. He had implement an Ecocity ideas which people and nature live together without destroying environment. He brought the European economic back by building a lot of factories. After six years helping the European Nation to develop a good country, Lelouch suggest the people of Europe to made election to choose their leader. The election never took place as the all Europeans chosen Lelouch. Not as leader, but as Emperor. Thus, Emperor Lelouch united all European Nation to become Holy Romannia Empire and continue to rule over them. Lelouch and his brother Rolo change their surname. They now known as Lelouch vi Romannia and Rolo vi Romannia. Since all people around the world hated Lelouch for what he did to them in the past, the european people never once told outsider who their Emperor is. For ten years, the rest of the world didn't know who is the Emperor of Holy Romannia Empire. Imperial Knight Imperial Knight is much like Knight of Rounds. Their duty is protect the Emperor, Lelouch. Here I had given permision to tell the name of the Imperial Knights. 1. Jeremiah 2. Setsuna This character is inspired from the anime Gundam 00. The author still haven't decide yet whether to make the story crossover since it happend in Code Geass world only not Gundam world. There a big probability he won't make it cross-over Russian Federation The Russian Federation (FR) used to be a part of Holy Britainnia Empire (HBE). After the war, Empress Nunnally had made decision to realease the some of the country under her rule. One of them is Russian Federation. Ten years after war, Prime Minister of Russian Federation had sent resignation letter to United Nation Federation from becoming their members. He also sent a video which his declaration of war to the whole world. His motives of attacking that if the Demon Emperor Lelouch can be the World Emperor, then why couldn't he? That's all for now. Category:Fanfictions